Girl Who Cried Vampire
by xalone
Summary: Bella and Edward are watching T.V. when Edward finally comes clean about being a vampire. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I wrote this for a writing class. I told them it goes with Twilight and they had no idea what I was talking about. I guess it's okay, me and my friend were thinking about it over AIM and I just wrote it for fun. Hope you like. Oh yes, sorry for any grammar mistakes or mispelled words...heh...

Girl Who Cried Vampire

"You are not, Bella. Don't say that."

"Can't you take a joke? I was just trying to brighten the mood. Ever since you got here you've been sad and boring. And how would you know I'm not a vampire. You can't read my mind." Bella told her boyfriend, taking out the fake vampire teeth. A quick glance and your eyes would widen at the though of this beautiful a vampire, but if you stared at them long enough, you could tell they were plastic.

"Just because I can't read your mind, doesn't mean I wouldn't know. I know you, and you are not a vampire," Edward defended himself, and then looked at her with a dull expression. He only looked at her like that when he was angry or annoyed. "It's nothing to joke about."

Bella looked down at her feet. She hated making him mad. She knew he loved her, she loved him even more. Words could not explain how she felt when she wasn't with him at night. They both admitted they cared greatly about each other, but neither knew just how much that really was.

"Edward?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Bella." Edward returned, coldly.

"Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad." Bella was closed to tears now.

Edward looked her in the eyes, his face softened.

"You know I could never get mad at you," Edward told her, touching the side of her face with his fingertips.

Bella smiled warmly, she loved the feeling of his ice cold fingers on her skin. She reached up and rested her hand on top of his. For the first time, Edward did not jerk his hand away, he did not move, did not flinch, didn't even breathe, he was as still as a stone.

"Are you okay?" Bell asked him worriedly, bringing her hand to her lap.

Edward nodded, pulling his hand to himself again and looking down at the floor.

To break the uncomfortable silence between them, Bella turned the T.V. on. She flipped through the channels quickly, completely unaware of Edward staring at her, watching her, wanting her more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. A woman screaming for her life brought him back to reality. On the television, a vampire was sloppily and carelessly sucking the blood a teenage girl, he was disgusted.

"How can you watch that?" He spat at Bella, who was in a daze watching the movie, but finally answered him after a few moments.

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's completely offending. Not to mention disturbing. Vampires have more manners than that," He said flatly, trying not to sound mad or annoyed. He wanted anything but to upset her.

"Offending? It's just a movie. And it's supposed to be disturbing or else it wouldn't be a _vampire_ movie," she giggled and turned her body on her bed, so she was sitting cross-legged, facing Edward. "Besides, vampires are cool. They live forever, they're so strong and they can turn into bats and fly around!"

"Cannot."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Vampires do not turn into bats. And only some of them can fly. It depends," he replied, feeling better to get this off of his chest. He was going to tell her tonight. "And don't say they're cool. You don't know how hard it is being a vampire. All the temptations building up everyday, it's almost too much." Edward's eyes were glazed over, but he held his eye contact with Bella, unable to let it go.

Bella was frozen where she sat. She didn't know what to make of what Edward just told her. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes wide and mind blank. Edward reached out with his hand and pushed her chin up, closing her mouth. He let go, then sat still as a stone. Bella just watched and waited for him to say something.

"I am a vampire."

They didn't say anything to each other for a good five minutes. Edward didn't want to frighten her anymore then she already was and Bella was speechless. She waited until she thought she would be able to form words, before she opened her mouth and attempted to question him.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

Edward paused before answering. "One hundred and fifty years."

"How come you never told me?" Bella asked him, trying not to sound mad. She wasn't mad at him for not telling her, she could understand why he made that choice, but she didn't know if she could completely trust him.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't know you would react. I thought I'd scare you away. Are you afraid of me now? Do you want me to go?" Edward now regretted that he revealed the secret to the love of his life. What if she left him?

"No, please don't go. I'm not scared of you at all. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. I'd give anything to be a vampire instead of a stupid human. You're lucky," Bella explained to him with a sulky tone.

Edward was now very annoyed with her. "Why do you keep saying that? You have no _idea_ what I do through everyday I'm with you! It takes everything I have not to sink my teeth into your flesh this very moment. I'd give anything to be human with you again."

Bella seemed to be thinking very hard about something very important. Edward waited politely, and then stiffened when she opened her mouth.

"Well, why don't you make me immortal? We could be together forever."

Edwards's nostrils flared in anger.

"I most certainly will not. How can you ask that? Why are you so eager to meet your death? I will not end your life. I can't and I won't. You are too special to me."

"But Edward, I am already dying. I'm growing old. Soon I'll be too old for you and I'll die of old age. By doing this, you're saving me. Please, I want to be with you, I want to be immortal with you. Together, we can make it happen."

Both Edward and Bella's eye's filled with tears. Edward reached out again and touched the same spot with his finger tips as before. Bella leapt forward and hugged him, any human would have complained that they could not breathe, but hugging Edward was like hugging stone.

"You really want this?"

"There's nothing else in life I want but you," Bella told him softly, pulling back with tears in her eyes.

Edward nodded, sliding one hand to the back of Bella's neck and the other around her waist; he wanted to be ready to catch when she would faint. His teeth stretched out as he pressed his lips to Bells neck. She felt his cold lips and sharp teeth against her neck. She squeezed her eyes closed. Edward felt her pulse quicken through her flesh, there was no turning back.


End file.
